Romance Blends In
by ChibiSilverShadow
Summary: A new version of Serena learning she is Princess Serenity and who her prince is a the while falling back in love with her prince while fighting against the negamonsters at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

Romance Blends In

Chapter 1

It is a Monday morning and Serena is on her usual run to school tripping, falling  
and stumbling over everything. As she turns the corner she trips over her own feet and is about to fall but someone grabs her by her waist and pulls her up. Serena turns around to say thank you to who ever help her but what she saw made her stop her tracks for a minute because she couldn't believe who it was. It was Darien Chiba the guy that teases her everyday after school when she goes into the arcade to see Andrew and play video games. Darien just laughs at the young blond's reaction.

"You should watch your step meatball. You don't want to keep falling on your face now do you?" Serena hearing his usual teasing remarks to her got her so mad at him that she yelled at him.

"Don't call me meatball head! My name is Serena. Can't you remember that or is your brain to small to remember!" Then she remembers that she was late for school and just left Darien where he was restarting her running to school. After school Serena was out of detention and was walking to the arcade to see Andrew then would go home to call Molly. When she got to the arcade she saw Andrew and asks for the usual milkshake and then started to play the Sailor V game. Then Darien showed up with the girls right behind him. Serena got up from her seat at the video game to make her way over to her friends while ignoring Darien being there. The four girls sat with Serena and started to chat about the Negaverse and Tuxedo Mask. Darien could actually hear what they were saying and realized who they were. He realized that they were the five Sailor Scouts that he had been helping fighting against. He was shocked to realize that they were right in front of him the entire time. He decided at realizing who they were he should make the first real move. So he walked up to the table and smile at the girls who when they saw him coming had stopped their talking about the Negaverse.

"How are you doing sailor scouts?" He said in a matter of fact tone smiling at them the entire time. All five girls looked at Darien and couldn't believe what he just said. They all just stared at him in shock not really sure what to say to him for they did not expect this from Darien of all people. Amy was the first to break the silence and start to calmly talk to him.

"How do you know who we are?" Darien just stood there for a moment looking at the five girls in the booth trying to come up with the best way to answer the question for them. But he finally started to answer their question that they all wanted to hear.

"The reason I know who you are is because I heard what you five were talking about. You should be more careful about what you talk about in public. You never know when the Negaverse might be near by eavesdropping and figure out your true identities." He stated to them. Serena sat there not able to say a thing. The five girls Amy, Lita, Mina, Raye and Serena looked at him astonished.

"How do you know about the Negaverse?" Lita asked suspiciously.

"The reason I know about them is because I am Tuxedo Mask. Well I better go I have to go talk to you later girls and see you later meatball head." Darien left the girls starring at him and wondering why he never told them that. Serena looked back at the girls when Darien was out of the room. The girls not really sure what to do with this information decide it would be best if they went home for the night and thought about this new bit of information. Plus, Serena and Mina were to talk about it with Luna and Artimus when they were home.

After the girls left the arcade Serena was walking home by herself. Then all of a sudden Luna Serena's cat adviser jumps out of the bushes. Luna was a small purple cat with a crescent moon on her forehead. When Serena saw Luna jump out Serena jump back startled for she had been in her own little world thinking about how Darien was Tuxedo Mask. Luna look at Serena and could tells something was bothering the young girl before her and was concerned for her.

"What is the matter with you Serena? You look like you saw a ghost or something." Luna said to the young girl as she sat in front of Luna. Serena didn't say any thing for a few seconds.

"Well, the girls and me just found out who Tuxedo Mask is." She answered the cat before her. Serena was looking at the ground not able to say anything else to Luna and wonder after finding out that Darien was Tuxedo Mask she thought of something that she never really wanted to confess to anyone and no made things worse. Luna look shocked at hearing what Serena had just told her. She said

"What?" the young cat exclaimed. "You found out who he is?? Well, tell me already then Serena." Serena look at Luna wanted the answer right away by the way the act was acting.

"It is Darien." Luna look as is she was going to faint at hearing the answer. Serena knew that of all people they had never suspected Darien of all people to be Tuxedo Mask. Serena looked away from her and thought 'I have been in love with him for so long now and if anyone found out from the Negaverse they would use it against me. Now more than ever I can not have a relationship with Darien. Not that I could because he hates me to begin with. I don't want anything to happen to him either. What do I do?' She wondered to herself. Just then Serena realized that Luna was calling Serena's name that brought her back from her thoughts. Luna who was looking at Serena could tell that there was something else that was worrying the girl. She could tell that something was still upsetting her but the question what it could be.

"Serena what is it?" Luna asked the blond. Serena didn't look at Luna when she spoke to her.

"Luna I'm in love with Darien. Now that I know who he is they could use that against me." She confessed to the cat. Luna just stood in shock at hearing this come out of her mouth.

I hope you liked this first chapter. I am trying to get a lot done over the Christmas break while I have free time. I completely one fic and working on a few others at the moment. Hope you like this new one. Please review! ~erika~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Serena's Injury**

Serena and Luna were in her room talking about what Serena had told Luna. They were up very late talking about Darien and how Serena felt for him. The next day Serena was on a walk trying to figure out what to about her feelings about Darien. She thought of what Luna had told.

~Flashback~

"Serena why don't you tell Darien how you feel about him and see what he has to say. If you don't tell him how you feel then you will regret it forever." Luna told the young blond.

"But how do I tell him? Besides have you forgotten that he calls me Meatball Head and he hates me too." She came back to the cat that was on her bed.

"Oh Serena if he truly loves you he will tell you he feels the same thing for you too. So what if he has called you a Meatball Head that doesn't mean he has no feelings for you at all." He stated to the young blond.

"But I'm a klutz and a crybaby he hates that about me." She said.

"If he really loves you Serena, none of that will matter. So tell him how you feel and see how he feels about you." She said back to her.

~End of flash back~

Serena walking for a long time then she saw Darien talking to a girl she recognized. It was Jane from her school. Jane had moved from America to live over in Tokyo with her family. She was very nice to Serena when they meet and to everyone else. Serena look at the couple they would talk then laugh at something. Then Serena thought since Darien used to live in America they might have a lot in common and remembered hearing that they were dating. Serena could feel the jealousy in her boiling up. She wanted to walk right over there and tell him how she felt. But she knew that was not the right thing to do and was not fair to Jane. Just then her communicator went off breaking Serena from her thoughts. She open the communicator and the screen show Amy's face in it.

"Hey Amy what's up?" Serena asked her friend casually.

"Serena you need to get down to the park and transformed in to Sailor Moon right away. The Negaverse is after another rainbow crystal again!" She informed the blond youth.

"I'm on my way Amy!" Serena exclaimed back on the other end before snapping the communicator shut. Serena then ran as fast as she could to where the scouts were so she cold transformed into Sailor Moon. Once she made it to the park she found a place that she could hide and transform into Sailor Moon. Once she was Sailor Moon she ran to the spot where the others were which was not hard to find. When she got there she saw Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter fighting an ugly monster. The monster was the color green with a head shape of a bear and hands with yellow claws. It was shooting blue blasts at the four other scouts who were dodging the attacks the best they could.

"I'm here!" Sailor Moon yelled so she could inform the others that she had arrived.

"It about time meatball head!" Raye shot back to the late Scout.

"Sailor Mars stop yelling at her! We have other problems at the moment." Amy stated to the red scout. Just then Sailor Jupiter sent attack at the so call bear.

"Jupiter Thunder Clash!" Jupiter yelled out her attack which went flying towards the monster. But the monster dodged the attack.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Sailor Venus attack was next to go and hit the monster dead on.

"Great shot Venus!" She replied to her. Sailor Moon was about to use her wound when she was hit by a blast. Sailor Moon was out cold. All four girls yelled to her as she was hit.

"Sailor Moon!" Just then Tuxedo Mask showed up saving sailor Mercury from getting hit by a second blast. Then he saw Sailor Moon on the ground out cold. He asked what happen to Sailor Moon.

"She was hit by a blast from the monster and was knock out and she won't wake at all." Sailor Mercury explained to him as he put her down. Tuxedo thought 'please let her be all right.' The Sailor scouts defeated the monster and untransformed and so did Tuxedo Mask. Darien took the girls and Serena to hospital right away. There the girls sat there talking about what happen while the doctors took a look at her. The girls had called their mom and told them they were at the hospital because their friend had been hurt. Then Amy called Serena's parents to let them know where their daughter was at. It had been almost three hours since the attack and Serena had still not waken up. Everyone sat in the waiting room waiting to hear if she would be all right. The girls told Serena's parents that she fell down the stairs and hit her head on one of the steps.

"I'm sorry but Serena is in a coma there is nothing I can do. It is all up to her now to pull through. She could be in a coma for a short amount of time or for a long time. I'm also afraid to tell you she could die because she is so weak and has barley anything left to fight this. Right now she is in critical condition." None of them knew what to say. Everyone was shock to hear how badly Serena was hurt even though she had only hit her head. "Why don't you go home and get some rest. There is nothing else any of you can do. Serena's parents can give you a call when there is a change in her condition." He told them politely. The girls and Darien agreed to let Serena's family have some alone time and went home for the evening. So they all went home to try and get some sleep. But none of the girls could get to sleep they were all worried about Serena because they didn't know if she would live. Over at Darien's place he couldn't sleep either. He was upset and worried about that little Meatball Head.

~Darien's Point of View~

I can't believe this happen to her. I feel so bad. Poor Meatball head, Sailor moon, Serena you can't leave me…. I need you. Who am I going to tease when you come to the arcade? If only I was there sooner I could have saved you from the blast. Then she would be fine no body would be upset not even her parents or the girls… it's my entire fault. Please live Serena. I need you. I love you..

~End of Darien's Point of View~

It had been four days since everyone fond out what was wrong with Serena and were worried about her too. The girls were sitting at the arcade talking to see if anyone had news about her condition changing. All the seats were taken but one. The seat that Serena would sit in if she was there but wasn't there unfortunate. Darien walk into the arcade at his usual time but it had been three days since he has been there. He walks inside and saw the girls so decided to see if they heard anything about Serena yet. But for he can make a move someone yelled his name. Darien turned his head to see Jane walking up to him. The two had been dating for only a couple weeks and now with what he felt for Serena he had to tell her it was over and that he only cares for Serena and no one else but her that way. As she came up Jane look at him.

"Hi Darien I've been trying to get a hold of you lately and you haven't answer any of my calls. Are you all right? You look like you haven't been sleeping to well?" She asked concerned for the well being of her boyfriend.

"I'll be fine Jane. I'm just worried about Serena right now that is all. Why Darien? What happen to Serena? Is she all right?" She asked him.

"I'm afraid not. She fell down the steps at a friend's and hit her head on the steps. Now she is in a coma. They don't know if she will make it right now." He explained to her quickly.

"That is terrible to hear. Her family and friends must be so worried for her." She said shocked to hear the news. The two stood there for a minute but then Darien broke the silence.

"Um, Jane we can't be together any more I'm sorry." He blurted out quickly to the young woman before him. Jane look at him with a shock look at her face. Darien didn't like the look at all but it was the best thing for both of them. Jane stood there with tears coming down her face at hearing that she was being dumped.

"Why Darien? Is it something I said or did?" She asked as the tears were coming down her cheeks slowly.

"No it isn't anything you did. It's just that I love some else. But I care for you as a friend. Please can we still be friends? I don't want to lose you as a friend at all." He put in plain words to her so she understood where his feelings stood.

"Darien I love you with all my heart and that is what you want. As for us being friends I'm not really sure that is ok. But I hope you are happy." She than ran out of the arcade crying. Darien thought 'I'm sorry Jane but I can't help the way I feel'. The girls saw Jane run and leave the arcade. Lita stood up and was about to talk to Darien but he moved to fast and was on is way over to them instead. Lita, Amy, Mina knew Jane from Serena. When Darien got over to the girls Lita was the first to speak Darien

"What did you say to Jane that made her cry?" Lita demanded from Darien right away never giving him a chance to speak to them or explain anything. Darien was startled with the question and didn't say anything for a minute.

"I told Jane that I didn't want to be together with her anymore because I was in love with someone else and it wasn't right for me to do that her." He stated to Lita in a matter of fact tone with a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry Darien that was none of our business that is between the two of you." Lita said sheepishly to him.

"That is okay. Have you heard if Serena condition has change at all?" Darien asked them changing the subject what really matter to him at the moment.

"No we haven't heard anything yet." Just then Andrew came up to the group to see how everyone was doing. He had noticed that Serena hadn't been around lately which was not usual for the young blond girl he knew so well.

"What is going on with Serena? She all right you guys? I haven't seen her for a couple of days." He questioned them with concern.

"Hi Andrew." the girls said in unison. Then Darien explains to Andrew what happen to her about falling down the stairs.

"Wow I can't believe that happen to her. That is awful to hear. Hey I have to get back to work but call me when she awake please." Andrew said to them as a big crowd of teenagers came into the arcade for the time being.

"We will as soon as possible Andrew." Then Andrew left just as worried as the girls and Darien were. The four girls and Darien talk for a little while and then they split up and they all went home to try and get some sleep. The next morning Darien heard his phone ringing which woke him up from sleeping in his bed. He looks at the clock to see it was 10:00 am. He got up to answer the phone.

"Hello." He answered the phone.

"Hi Darien, its Amy." Came the reply on the other end of the phone line.

"Hi Amy, what can I do for you?" he asked her on the phone politely.

"Serena's mom just called and told me that Serena woke up and is doing a lot better. We are all going down going to see her in a little while. You will be down there too right." She informed him on the phone right away. At hearing this news Darien's mood quickly became lighten and happy at hearing this information.

"Yes I will. We are all going to be there in about an hour. Okay see you then bye-bye Darien." He hung up the phone and called Andrew and told him the same thing he was told. After he got of the phone he got dress very quickly to go and see how Serena was doing. The girls decide to head on over to the hospital as soon as everyone was at the temple. All the girls then left to go see how there best friend was doing. When they got there Serena's parents were in her room with her and so were her brother Sammy. The room was all white with curtains on the windows to keep the sun out of the room and there was flowers from her parents on table that was straight head of Serena's bed that was not to far away. Her parents left the room to give the girls privacy to them even though Sammy wanted to stay and listen to what they had to say. When her parents were gone the first to speak was Mina.

"Hey Serena, how are you feeling?" She asked worry in her voice at her good friend in the hospital bed.

"I'm feeling better thanks to you guys. I guess you got the monster without my help this time?" She questioned them with a bright smile on her face. Her has was tangled still and she was wearing the usual outfit when you stay in a hospital.

"Yes well if you had jumped out of the way meatball head you wouldn't be here in the first place now would you." Raye stated in a matter of fact tone. Lita yelled at Raye to keep her mouth shut for saying that because Serena didn't need that from Raye right now. Raye just smile and said that she was just teasing and was happy that Serena was better and that she better not scare them again like she did. Serena laughed at her friend's antics because it was her way of dealing with the scared part of losing Serena. Well just then Darien shows up in front of the door way to Serena's room. After the girls left Darien came in the room with a hand full of flowers for Serena. He put them on the table then looks out the window. Then he turns around and sat down on the bed.

That is the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it a lot. I am working on my other stories as we speaking trying to punch out as much as I can before my semester starts back up again and I have less time to work on them. ~erika~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Serena was out of the hospital and on here way to the arcade. When she got there she met her friends and left to go on a shopping spree. The girls were shopping all day; Serena was back to her self. That night while Serena was putting away her new cloths she had bought Luna came into the room.

"Well Serena I just found out who the Moon princess is." Serena turned around with a shock look on her face.

"What?! You know who it is? Then tell me Luna, I want to know right now." Serena told her feline friend who was curious to know the answer. Luna just smiled to her young owner before her.

"Well, then we better get to Raye's temple if you want to know the answer." The two left Serena's house and made there way to the temple to inform the scouts the news. When they got there Lita, Mina and Raye were there waiting for the two to arrive curious to know the answer just as Serena was.

"Luna would you tell us who the Moon Princess is" Whined Raye once the black hair cat was in their vision.

"Now that you are all here we can tell you who the princess is." Luna spoke to them all patiently ignoring the looks they were receiving from the girls before them. Luna looked at Artimes for a moment before turning to the four girls that were standing in front of the two feline cats all anxious to know who their leader was.

"Ok pipe down and listen. The Moon Princess…… is you….. Serena." Luna replied to them evenly watching the girl's reaction. All of the girl's jaws dropped at hearing that Serena was the princess out of shock.

"What!" they all exclaimed at the same time.

"You mean to tell us, that Serena of all people, is the Moon Princess?" Raye stated in shocked tone staring at the young blond with her big violet eyes.

"Are you sure about that Luna? I mean we all know that I am not princess material." Serena stated back in shock.

"But how is she the Moon Princess?" ask Mina as the shock slowly wore of to wonder more questions.

"Here is the story." Luna started "It started a 1,000years ago when we all lived on the Moon Kingdom. Everyone was happy during the peaceful time living on the Moon. Princess Serenity and her mother, Queen Serenity, lived in the Moon Kingdom and you scouts were her protectors and you were all of you girls were Princesses of your own Planets. Then one day Beryl attacked the Moon kingdom out of revenge of wanting Prince Endymion. After all, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion were engaged and madly in love with one another. But she wanted him for herself and was bet on destroying the Moon Kingdom to get the young Prince and rule the universal with out the Moon Kingdom in the way." Luna explained the girls.

"Then Queen Beryl killed the four scouts as you were trying to protect  
the royal family from her attack that fateful day. As here soldiers had been attacking the kingdom Beryl came after Princess Serenity but Prince Endymion stopped Beryl from hurting Princess Serenity. Although the Endymion fought his very best against the queen he was killed along with Serenity who tried to save him. Queen Serenity saw her Princess Serenity's and Endymion's death. So she used the full power of the sliver imperial crystal to kill Beryl. But by doing this she used up all of her energy that she had. She had just a little bit left. But if she used it she would have died." Artimse explained to the girls in a sad tone.

"Queen Serenity then used the crystal to send us to earth to be reborn here with no memory of what happen. By doing this act she used what little energy she had left in her body to send us all to the future and it killed her. But if evil forces tried to do what they did to the Moon kingdom we would then call on the Sailor Scouts once again to drive the evil force out. Also, the four of you should know that Prince Endymion is Darien too."Luna finished explaining the long story to them. After hearing the tragic story of their past and how they had all died the girls just stood there staring at the two cats and couldn't believe what the cats had just said. The girls didn't speak at all. They were just to shock to say anything.

Then the girls heard footsteps coming up the temple steps to bring the girls out of the stupor. The five girls turned around from talking to the cats to see who was coming towards them. A few minutes later a figure appeared at the top of the stair which they all recognized to be Darien. When Serena saw him her heart started to go very fast. She didn't know why he was here. She also didn't understand why she was feeling this way all of a sudden when he was here. The other girls were as surprise to see him as Serena was. Raye was the first to speak to the young man standing before them.

"Hey Darien what are you doing here?" Darien walks up closer to the  
girls and saw Serena there. He looks at her and thinks 'wow she is so  
gorgeous why I didn't see this before.' Then Darien and Serena eyes meet. Serena look deep into to his blues eyes and could see the nervous look in his eyes. But Serena was the first to break the look and look away from him. Darien then looks at the other girls before replying to Raye's question.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I stop by to see what you were all up." then he look back at Serena but she was looking at him at the moment. Serena didn't look at him because she didn't know what to say or do knowing she was the Princess of the Moon and for fact that she was in love with him and knew about it. Then all of a sudden Serena was the next to speak up.

"I better go home, I told Mom, I would-be home before dark and it's getting late. See you guys later." And with that she ran down the stairs to get away from Darien.

"What was all that about?" Mina ask wondering what made Serena bolt for the stairs so fast. Luna then spoke up

"I think I know what it is. Let me go talk to her. Bye girls. Bye Darien." Luna spoke up before she bounced off after her owner making sure she would be ok.

"Bye Luna!" The girls replied back to the young feline.

"Bye Luna? That cat can talk?" Darien replied watching Luna run off after hearing he words come out of it's mouth.

"Yes so can airtimes." Mina said to the young mane before them.

"Oh I see."Darien said. The girls didn't say anything but then Raye ask Darien a question.

"Darien what do you remember about that princess in your dream you told me about?" Darien was startled by the question but before he could answer.

~Serena's point of view ~

I ran as fast as I could to get away from him. When I reached the park was able to sit down on a bench to catch my breath. I couldn't believe everything that Luna had told me. It was all so much. I couldn't believe that I'm the Moon Princess and Darien is the Prince of the Earth. Now how do I tell Darien how I feel for him? I can't tell him how I feel for him now. Oh my god I'm the Princess that Raye told me he was dreaming of. Oh no now what do I do? I sat down to try and calm down and figure things out.

~End of Point of View~

Luna ran after her owner following her to the park. Once she had caught up to the young blond at the bench in the park she was able to help her charge who she was worried about greatly for. She knew it was a lot of information for the young blond but she had no choice but to tell her the truth.

Once she had made it to the bench she was able to ask her a question. "Serena what wrong? You left so fast when Darien showed up."

"Now that I know who I am it hard to face when I know that I have been in love with Darien all this time. Now how to I tell him how I feel? Plus, it all shocking to learn that you are a princess of a forgotten Kingdom so long ago too."

"Well Serena" Luna began to say when they just then heard a scream not to far in the distant. Both Luna and Serena look at each other, before they ran to see what was going on. Serena and Luna ran as fast as they could to see what had screamed. When they got there they had saw Malachite taking the last crystal rainbow.

"Serena transform now! I'll go get the girls!" exclaimed Luna quickly before the young blond.

"Ok Luna. Moon Prism Power!" Serena transforms into Sailor Moon. Then went after Malachite

"Stop right their Malachite!! I will not let you get the last Rainbow crystal because I'm Sailor Moon and on behalf of the Moon I will punish you!" she said to him with a determined look on her face in her usual pose after her speech.

"Oh it's Sailor Moon. How nice to see you again. Not really but since you have all of the other crystal, why don't you just hand them over, you don't need them  
at all." He replied to her in a menace voice. Then the monster came after her. The monster had forks for hands and a horse head instead of a real human head. Sailor moon ran out of the way just in time. She ran around trying to stay away from the monster but whining too. Back at the temple Darien was about to answer Raye's question when Luna came out of the bushes breathing hard.

"Luna what is wrong? Is Serena alright?" Amy asked the flushed cat before them a troubled look on her face.

"No, you all must transform now, Sailor Moon needs your help!" Upon hearing Luna tell them all this the girls transform right in front of Darien who also transformed in front of them as well. Since they all knew who each other were it was pointless to hide the fact.

"Go now girls. She's at the park!" yelled Luna to the girls as they ran after there  
friend to help her. When they got there they saw Sailor Moon being thrown in  
the air. They all yelled her name when the saw her in trouble again.

"Sailor Moon no!" But Tuxedo Mask runs over to where Sailor Moon who was going to fall. But he is just barely able to catch her in time. Sailor Moon is daze for a minute but then realizes what it going on and notices that she was just caught.

"Are you okay Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask asks her concern laced in his voice.

"Yes I think so." She said as he put her down on the ground. She had red cheeks from the fact that he had caught her knowing who the person was behind the mask now. "Thank you for catching me." There was a loud explosion which brough the two back from there little moment together. Then they saw the girls fighting and she ran over to help. She stood in between Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter who had both just used the powers on the new monster.

"Sailor Moon use your wand now!!!" Mina yelled to her friend that to the left of her.

"Right!. Moon healing activation." The monster turned back to a human being.

"All right Sailor Moon." They said in unison happy to have brought the person back to the human form.

"Thank you guys." Then they turn to thank Tuxedo Mask but he was gone. The girls transform back into their regular cloths and walk back to their houses. Serena walk into her house, went up the stairs to her room, put here pjs on and went to bed because she was so tired.

The next day Serena got up on a nice Saturday morning and got dress. Then she went down stair to get breakfast. When she got to the kitchen no one was home. There was a note saying ' We left and went out for the day. I didn't want to wake you up because you said you had plans today, so just make something for lunch and have a good day honey. I love you. Mom.' So Serena made some eggs and toast and ate. Then she thought she go for a walk to the park. When Serena got there she notice what a beautiful day it was. The bright yellow sun shining and there is no cloud in the sky. Serena love the spring. She was walking around and saw Jane sitting at a bench. Serena thought she go over and say hi to her. When she got there she turn to Jane she saw tears down her eyes.

"Why Jane what is the matter?" Serena inquires at seeing the tears down her face.

"Oh Hi Serena,I heard you are doing better since you where out of the coma." She said trying to wipe away a few of the tears. "Darien dumpped me because he told me he is in love with someone else." She explained to Serena before crying again.

"What! I don't believe him. Do you know who it is?" Serena asked shocked to hear this information.

"No I don't. Good bye Serena." Jane got up and ran away wanting to be alone for the time being. Serena didn't know what to do at all about this. She stood there looking where Jane had ran off to. She thought that she should go to the girls and see what they thought on the situation. She then start to walk over to Raye's temple. When she got there she saw Amy, Mina, Lita and Raye sitting talking about something. Serena walk up to the girls to spend time with them and tell them about her in countermand with Jane.

"Darien dumped Jane for someone else." Lita repeated in a astonished tone.

"Yes we know Serena. We saw the brake up at the arcade. It was bad, but I have to say Darien did the right thing. He didn't want to hurt her or lead her on, I think it was a smart move to do by braking up with her." said Amy who was always being the most logical one in the group.

"But then if he not going out with her anymore then who does he like?" ask Serena out loud to everyone now that they all knew about their real past and who they had been. The girls chatted for sometime about the situation and about other things in general. Once their meeting was over for the day Serena decided to head to the arcade. When she got there, she order her milkshake, paid Andrew and then went to go and play some Sailor V games. She had been there playing the Sailor V game for about ten minutes when she saw Darien walk in the room from her spot. She had forgotten that he came to the arcade at this time of day to talk to Andrew. So She thought 'before he sees me I better get out of here.' She was able to get up from her spot at the Sailor V game and make it to the door but a voice stopped her.

"Hi Serena." She knew who's voice that was without having to turn around. Not wanting to feel anxious around Darien she figured she try to make this short and hopefully get out of there before asking her any questions. Serena turn around to see Darien standing right in front of her.

"Oh hi Darien, I didn't know you were here. Well I better go. Talk to you later Darien bye!" Serena ran out of the arcade and turns the corner. Once around the corner the young blond slowed her pace down, only to realize that she was walking home in the pouring down rain. It came down so much that she was soaking wet within a few seconds after it started. As she was walking an umbrella came over her head to keep the rain from getting her wet. She turn around to see Darien holding the umbrella over both of their heads. He stood there with a smile on his face looking charming as ever.

"Darien what are you doing here?"Serena raised the question surprised to see him catch up to her so fast after bolting out of the arcade.

"Well when I saw it had started to rain I knew you didn't have anything to keep you dry, so I came to help you stay dry since you have a long walk home."

"Oh you didn't have to do that at all Darien." She told him looking away from him. Darien notice that Serena was completely soaked and that she was cold from being wet at the same time.

"Well Serena we can go to my place if you want. Your freezing at the moment and it's a lot closer than your place is. I can give you a ride home after he have dried off." He told her.

"I guess so as long as we get out of the rain." The two walk in silence to Darien's apartment. When they were inside Darien took Serena into the living room and show her the coach. He then went to get a blanket and put it over Serena for her to warm up in. Then he sat down next to her and looks into her bright blues eyes. As he look at her he notice her blushing.

"Darien you know that I'm Sailor Moon and the girls are the other Sailor scouts."

"Yes I know that. What is it Serena?" He asked her curiously never taking his eyes of her.

"Well, you know how you are looking for the Princess that can tell you who you are."

"How did you know that? Did Raye tell you?" He asked her surprised that she knew about the Princess in his dreams.

"Yes, Darien she told me because she didn't know what to tell you. You also know that we were looking for the Moon Princess. Well..... "Just then Serena's communicator went off." Serena pulled it out from her pocked to answer it. When she opened it without even thinking not to with him there.

"Hey what going on you guys?" she ask as Amy's head came into the small screen.

"Serena you better get down to the Juuban school fast the Negaverse is there!" said Amy.

"Ok I'm on my way. Darien I have to go now." Serena said as she got up quickly from her spot on the couch.

"I'm going with you Sailor Moon." Darien exclaimed to her before he transform right in front of her. Serena understanding that he was going to help them just nodded her head before saying the familiar words to transform herself as well.

"Moon Prism Power transform!!" Serena turn into Sailor Moon. The two left to get to the school and fight off the negaverse. When they got there the other Sailor Scouts were there. Sailor Moon yelled to Sailor Mars

"What is going on Sailor Mar?" Sailor Moon asked her as she surveyed the area.

"Tuxedo Mask you came. Oh Sailor Moon um they are after the seven crystals even though we have them all."

"Well, if we can find the sliver crystal, we can defeat them you know" said Tuxedo Mask told them.

"But how do we do that?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Sailor Moon knows or should I say Princess Serenity." said Queen Beryl who appeared before them.

"Sailor Moon is a princess!!?" Tuxedo Mask said in shock.

"Tuxedo Mask I'm not just a Princess. I'm the Princess of the Moon Kingdom." Sailor Moon said to him before turning her attention to the seven crystals that were now in her hands. Just then she held all seven crystals and said "Moon prism Power!" The crystals form the sliver imperial crystal and it went on the wand she had. The next thing that happened is Sailor Moon turn into Princess Serenity, holding the wand with the sliver crystal on it. Then Tuxedo Mask turn into the Prince of the earth. The Scouts couldn't believe what was going on right in front of them.

"Beryl you will never rule the earth as long as I'm around. So keep trying but just so you know you and your people are going to lose!" Serena exclaimed in a regal tone of voice her bright blue eyes holding determination in them.

"We'll see about that Princess Serenity" yelled Malachite. Princess Serenity used the power of the crystal to kill the monster.

"We'll be back Princess, Sailor Scouts and your going to lose! Haha" Then they were gone. All of her memories of the Moon Kingdom came to her and to Darien. Then Princess Serenity and Prince Darien turn back to themselves. Serena was Sailor Moon and Darien was Tuxedo Mask. But Sailor Moon pass out, Sailor Jupiter caught her just in time.

"Is she all right?" Tuxedo Mask asked Jupiter who was holding the young blond in her arms.

"Yes, she just fainted that is all." Sailor Mercury said. Luna spoke up "Tuxedo Mask do you know what is going on right now?"

"I'll see you all later until then good bye." He was gone before anyone could stop him. A few minutes a later Sailor moon woke up.

"What is going on you guys??" Sailor Moon ask with a daze/confused look on her face.

"Do you remember what happen just a few minutes ago." ask Sailor Venus was above her with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes I remember everything. I even remember what happen on the Moon Kingdom. I saw the fight there, I saw the scouts, I saw Darien I mean Prince Enydmion. I saw everything. I remember it all as if it just happened right here. It is all true, you are Princesses of your own planets and died fighting for the Moon Kingdom. The girls transform themselves back into there cloths. "Now what do I say to Darien you guys? I mean he knows everything and how I'm I going to tell him...." said Serena. "Tell him what Serena? Is there something you aren't telling us?" Lita ask who was helping the young blond up carefully.

"Oh no never mind you guys. Hey let's go get something to eat. I'm starving since the fight now." She said trying to cover her outburst of Darien that she had said to them quickly.

"Hey not a bad idea Serena." yell the girls who forgot all about it. The girls went to the arcade and ate some food. But Serena got pizza, milkshake, ice cream, and hamburger. Once they finished their dinner everyone went home for the night ready to meet up the next day to go shopping for the dance that they were all going to attend too.

Once the girls had met up at the arcade the next day they decide to go to the dance at their school that was hosting the dance that night. But they had to go and buy some dresses for the dance tonight. So the girls went on a five hour shopping spree. All the girls had dresses except for Serena. The girls had dates to the dance too but Serena didn't either. Serena told the girls as they were leaving the mall that she decided she wasn't going to the dance. Then ran  
home to watch TV before Sammy got home. The four girls were going to Raye's  
temple to get ready for the dance. They were talking to each other about what  
Serena had told them.

"I can't believe Serena isn't going to the dance. I feel so bad for her." replied Raye.

"I know but she doesn't have date or a dress for the dance. There is no way we could get Serena a date or a dress in three hours." said Lita. Just then Luna came in the room.

"Serena told me she is not going to the dance at all girls. Why isn't she? This whole week she was bragging about having a date and a great dress. By the way where is Mina at?"

"The reason Serena not going to the dance is because she has no date or dress. She even told the most populously girl who was mean to her this week is that she would have a date tonight, but she doesn't so she is not going, which isn't right. I think she should go." said Raye.

"So that is why she said the dance was cancelled and you were just going to all go home. Poor girl." Luna said understanding.

"Luna your right. Mina isn't here. Where in the world could she be?" Amy asked outloud to no one in particular.

"I wish I could have found her a date tonight." said Lita an hour left before the dance start and Mina had not call or anything to the other three girls. The girls were about to leave when Mina showed up with someone.

"Mina where have you been? The dance starts in a hour." replied Raye who was obviously very frustrated with the absence of the blond teenager before her.

"Hi girls! I found Serena's date and dress. Here is her date." Mina push the person out of the shadow to show them who it was. The person who was going to be her date was Darien, who was in a tuxedo at the moment too.

"You got Darien to be her date!! Great idea Mina!!" yelled the three girls. He stood there blushing at the comments.

"Well we have to go see you at the dance you guys!" yelled Min as she drag Darien to Serena house. Lucky her parents were not home but Sammy was there with Serena. Mina rang the door bell and Sammy answers it.

"Hi Sammy is Serena in her room?" as they walk in the house without even waiting for an reply from the young boy before them.

"Yeah, she is up in her room. Hey, who is this guy?" Sammy questioned with a odd look on his face.

"Thanks Sammy, oh this Darien Serena's date for the dance." A she walk  
up stairs to Serena's room without a second glance. When Mina got there she saw Serena listening to the radio and reading a comic book.

"Hey Mina what are you doing here? I thought you were going to the dance with your date?" she said as her friend came into her room all dressed up for the dance holding a long white sheet in her other hand.

"I am but you are going to the dance too because your date is waiting for you down stairs right now." Mina explained to her quickly as she pulled her friend off the bed at the same time.

"You got me a date? Me the clumsy girl! Who is it?" Serena asked astounded that her friend was so good at doing these sort of things.

"Well, let's get you ready and then you will know." Mina said with a wicked smile on her lips.

"Okay" was all Serena said knowing full well that Mina would never tell her. Mina got Serena's dress for the dance. When they were done Serena was wearing a long dark blue dress, it was strapless and brought out her blue eyes greatly. Serena took out the two balls on her head as usual; so instead her long blond locks fell down behind her back. The ends curling slightly at the bottom of her back. She also had a gold bracelet on her wrist, and necklace. There were two blue small round earrings on Serena's ears that were the same shade of blue as the dress.

"Serena you look great. Now it is time to meet your date! ready?" Mina asked her friend before her.

"Yes, I am ready but do I know this person, who is my date tonight?" Serena asked feeling apprehensive about who was waiting for her downstairs in the living room.

"Calm down Serena and yes you do know this person. You have know  
him for a long time." Mina giggle has they head down the hall. The boys were talking about sports and other things. Darien had no clue how Serena was going to look for the dance. He didn't know how he was going to act around Serena. Now that he knew he was in love with her and that she is the Princess he was looking for the whole time. Serena having no clue who was here date felt very nervous and excited at the same time. Mina told her stay there till she call her down the stairs. Mina ran down stairs with a big grin on her face before speaking up.

"Now here is what you have been waiting for! Here is Serena!! Come on down girl!" yell Mina which was her que to walk down the stairs. Serena slowly walk down the stairs. When she was down the steps she saw Darien in a tuxedo (black). She couldn't believe it was him. Darien was her date!!!! Darien couldn't believe how beautiful she look. Even Sammy thought his sister look great too.

"Wow Serena you look nice for once." Sammy said with a smile on his face and shock look at the fact that she was so dressed up.

"And what is that suppose to mean Sammy?? That I'm ugly??" Serena said with a pout on her face.

"Don't start you two. Anyways my date will be here any second. Darien and Serena you two will go to the dance in Darien's car." said Mina not giving Serena any room to say anything about her date being Darien. They all heard a car honk it horn. Mina said good bye and left to go to the dance which starts in about 15 minutes.

"Well, we better go Serena before we are late and you know that Mina will be waiting for the both of us to show up." Darien told her with a smile on his face holding out his arm for her to take.

"Um…. okay." She replied back with a blush on her face, feeling really bashful at the moment. The two walk outside to his car. Serena was very nervous. She hadn't known clue what to say to him. She hadn't seen him since they both got there memories back of the moon kingdom. Darien had the same feeling too. They were both in the car on there way to dance. Serena sat in the passenger seat while Darien drove both of them to the dance. When they got there Darien got out of car went to Serena's side door and help her out of the car. They were both on there way inside into the gym.

"Darien we need to talk before we go inside." Darien turned his head so he could see her bright blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was the princess. I was going to but..... I didn't have the chance to because of Beryl and her gang. I'm so sorry I didn't mean for you to find out that way." She pleaded to him.

"It okay Serena I forgive you. But I need to know something about you Serena." He told her honestly.

"What is it Darien?" She asked him curiosity getting the better of her as usual.

"Serena I don't want to put you through anything but I love you more than anything else on this earth, but I need to know do you love the same way?" Serena couldn't believe what he just said. She knew that her answer was yes. The only problem was she didn't know how to say it. She looked at his face into his eyes and could see his love for her.

"Darien I love you more than life itself. Since the day I met you. "Serena had a single tear falling down her face. Darien took his hand and wiped the tear away from her face. Then he brought his face to her looking at her lips and her eyes. The two closed the gap between their lips. The lips met and they kiss. He kissed her passionately, tasting the inside of her. She was doing the same to him. Daren warp his free hand around her waist and brought her closer. Serena took her hands and laced them behind his back finding his neck and playing with his hair. Darien put his hand that was touching her face warp her even closer to him. They  
were there for a very long time. Standing near the entrance of the gym there was Serena and Darien were kissing. Then Serena pull away. She opened her eyes and look up into his. They were both out of breath and both want more.

"So now what do we do Darien?" She questioned him some what out of breath still.

"How about we make this our first but not your last date? How does that sound to you?" he responded to her question.

"You mean you and I start actual dating as like boyfriend and girlfriend dating." He asked making sure she understood what he was asking her.

"Yes that is what I mean." He told her.

"I like that idea a lot but I think we better get in before Mina calls the troops out on a search." She stated back with a bright smile on her lips.

"Ok. I love you." He told her with a charming smile on his face.

"I love you too muffin." He looked at her with a big grin on his face. Darien leaned down and kissed the top of her head lightly. The two walk into gym holding their hands. They both look at the scenery of the gym as the made their way further inside the building. Serena looked around to find her friends and found them in the corner. The two walk over to the small of group of friends that were talking.

"Hey you guys made it. It's about time." replied Mina making the others turn around with happy looks to see the two together again.

"Hi you two look great." said Amy. They talk for a little while in general about the different things that were going on at the party. Everyone was having a good time with their date and friends while enjoying the music.

"Darien can I have some punch please?" Serena asked kindly to him.

"Sure I'll be right back." He told her before letting her hand go to get drinks for them.

"Thanks Darien." Darien left the group to get him and Serena some punch for them. He was happy that they were now together. Serena was talking to the girls about how Mina had set the whole thing up. When Jane should up alone all of a sudden to the group of friends who were chatting away merrily to one another.

"Hi you guys how have you been?" She asked them.

"Hi Jane." Replied the girls.

"So were have you been Jane. I haven't seen you since the park." asked Serena hoping Jane wasn't as upset anymore.

"Oh I have been busy. So Serena who are you with because Amanda wants to see your date and I like to meet him that is if you are with someone." She replied to the young blonde before her. Just then Darien came back with Serena with their drinks and saw Jane standing by Amy and Greg.

"Serena here is your drink. Oh um hi Jane how are you?" He said feeling uncomfortable at the moment now that Jane was standing in their little group.

"Darien what are you doing here? Who are you with or are you by yourself?" She asked shock to see him at the gym. Serena look at her four friends then to Darien uncertainty in her eyes. Darien look at Serena then back to Jane before replying to her question.

"I'm here on a date with Serena." He stated to honestly still holding his and Serena's drink.

"You are here with her?" She exclaimed in shock. Her eyes going big in surprise.

"Yes he is. Is that all right with you, Jane?" Serena asked concerned laced into her voice.

"Oh I get it you are as friends. No I don't have a problem with that." She said.

"Jane that not what Serena means" said Lita slowly uncomfortable with having to break the news to her about Darien and Serena at the dance.

"Then what did you mean Serena?" She questioned confusion written all over her face.

"Jane where not here as friends we are dating now." Darien told her with a frown on his face at having to break the news to her. Jane look at Darien with stun once again written all over her face.

"So Darien this who you dump me for…. her! I can't believe you. Serena I thought we were friends but I guess where not!!" She replied very upset. Jane ran out of the gym with tears coming down her face.

"Jane come back!!" yelled Serena. Serena was worried for her friend who thought she had betrayed her. Serena and Lita ran after Jane in hopes to make sure she was ok. They found her at the bleachers crying.

"Serena how could you do this to me? I thought we were friends?" she accused the blonde who was standing before her as tears streamed down her face.

"We are friends Jane." She stated back to her friend. Not really sure what to say to the distress friend before.

"She right Jane. She has always been there for you, and the girls, and for Darien." Lita spoke up this time trying to cheer her up.

"Then why are you and Darien going out when you knew I loved him?" Jane shot back angrily at the blonde.

"Jane he is in love with Serena and Serena as been in love with him before you two even met. Darien wants to be your friend. Why can't you take that?" Lita told Jane who sat down next to her. Serena look at Jane and Lita for a moment as the girl just sat their quietly. Serena spoke up after another few seconds of silence between the three.

"Jane I didn't know that Darien dump you because he was in love with me. I wasn't even planning on coming tonight. Mina asked Darien to be my date since the four of them knew that Darien was in love with me. I didn't know he was until just a little while ago. The girls knew that I was in love with him. That is why we are dating. I'm sorry that I hurt you, Jane. But I'm telling you the truth, that I did not know any of this when you two were dating. I swear." She pleaded to her.

"Hurt me? You don't even know the word hurt means!!!" Darien had left the gym to come find Serena and Lita when he found them outside on the bleachers with Jane talking. He stood back listening to the conversation quietly.

"Serena you don't even know what hurt means. Don't you or you Lita or your  
little friends come near me at all." She yelled to them.

"But Jane….. " said Serena replied trying to help her friend but was cut off by Jane.

"All of you stay away from me!" she shot out before turning quickly on her heels and running away

"Jane don't do this!!" yell Lita. But she ran off before the girls could stop here. Darien walked up to the Lita and Serena after watching Jane take off.

"Hey. I saw what happen. It not neither of your faults, but mine. I wish she would understand." He said to them seeing the sadness in her eyes for the while Jane had treated her.

"Darien it not your fault for what happened. You didn't know any of this was going to happen before you started dating Jane. She doesn't understand how you feel about Serena. Give Jane time and I bet she will be talking us again and acting like this never happen." Lita stated trying to reassure both Darien and Serena at the moment who both felt guilty about the whole thing.

"If you are right Lita." said Serena. The three return into the gym. When  
they got there Amy was dancing with Greg, Raye with Chad, and Mina with Jason. Lita left to go find Ken and tell him what happen because he would want to know what had happen between her, Jane and Serena.

"You want to dance?" asked Darien.

"Sure why not." The rest of night went fine. Serena and Darien dance to all the slow dances and talk to the girls about things. As was everyone was leaving the dance because it was over. Darien walked Serena to is car. The girls said there good byes and left. As Darien was driving her home the two talk about the things that went on during the evening. It was a few minutes before they got to her house. Once at her house Darien pulled the car to the side of the road and turned it off.

"I better just go inside my dad is just a little overprotective on the dating area." She was giggling at her remark about her father.

"If you say so." He said before he kissed her on the top of her head.

"Bye Darien. I love you."

"I love you too.I'll call you tomorrow okay. If that all right with your father." He told her with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, that is okay." She got out of the car and went into her house. She shut the front door and headed to her room. She noticed that her parents were not in the living room they were up stairs in their room. She walked up the steps said good night to her parents then went into her room and shut the door. She got undress and put on her pajamas. Luna was on her bed curl up in a ball sleeping peacefully. Serena shut off her light and went to bed without waking Luna up happy with the way things had turned out between her and Darien.

_Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter!!! ~erika_


	4. Chapter 4

Romance blends In

Nice day/Bad day

Chapter 4

Serena woke up the next morning remembering about her night with Darien. She also remembered the kiss they shared last night and seeing Jane. Jane had been crying because Darien was not in love with her but with Serena. Luna was up and gone already for the day having left Serena alone to sleep in for a change. She assumed that Luna went to see Airtimes. She got dress and went down stairs. To see her mom was cleaning the house and her father was reading the newspaper. Sammy saw her looking at the clock. He didn't know what his clumsy sister was up to, but he was going to find out how her date with Darien went the night before.

"Hey Serena how was your date with Darien at your dumb dance last night?" ask Sammy causally as he took a bite of his breakfast. Serena turned to her brother with a glare on her face for bringing up her date in front of her parents.

"Serena you didn't tell me you were going with Darien." reply her mother while her father started to get up from the couch with the news paper in his hand.

"Sammy it none of your business about who I date!" She yelled at him. She then turned to her mom with a great big grin on her face before replying quickly to them. "Got to run I have to meet the girls. Bye Mom bye Dad!" She was out the door before they could stop her. She left and head to the temple to see what Raye was up to. She didn't want to be home right now and be asked questions that about her date. Especially with her father would be a tad overprotective of her daughter. When she first got there, Raye was talking on the phone to someone, so Serena sat on the front porch patiently waiting for her friend to get off the phone. A few minutes later Raye was of f the phone and made her way over to her blond friend who sitting down and looking around the temple.

"Serena what are you doing here?" Raye asked her blonde friend as she sat down.

"I thought I see what you were up to." Serena said happily with her usual bright smile on her face.

"Oh, well I was going to call you later to ask about your relationship with Darien. So what is going to happen to the Princess and Prince?" Raye asked slyly with a mischief smile on her lips. The look did not go unnoticed by Serena.

"Well let's just say I'm not single anymore." Serena was blushing now.

"So you are dating now. That's great Serena." Raye said happily for her friend as she hugged her unexpectedly. The two friends spent the rest of the day chatting away about boys, shopping, and other things that teenage girls discuss when just relaxing. Serena was on her way home after talking and relaxing. She thought before she went home she should stop over at Darien's place. But before she could start making her way towards his apartment she suddenly heard a scream. Knowing it was most likely another attack, Serena made a dash towards the scream. When she got there she saw a monster going after people for energy. Realizing what was going on Serena found a good place to hide and she then turn into Sailor Moon and went after the monster.

"Hey, you there! How dare you hurt this innocent person! On behalf the moon I will punish you!" Sailor Moon yelled at the monster to gain its attention. Just as she finished Malachite show up.

"I knew you who show up Sailor Moon! Hand over the crystal or you will die!" He demanded to her angrily holding his white glove to her in the air not to far away from the monster.

"Then I guess that is what you are going to have to do, because I'll never give them up to you as long as I live!" She yelled at him in a regal tone. Before she knew what was happening Sailor Moon was force into a tree where she was tied up to it and unable to move. She didn't know wasn't sure what was going to her now that she had been captured but she only hope her fellow scouts would arrive soon. Sailor moon glared at Malachite her blue eyes blazing with defiance in them.

"I'll never surrender."

"Yes you will." He replied arrogantly Malachite with a evil smile on his face.

*At Darien's apt*

Darien woke up the next morning remembering the night with Serena at the dance. He remembered the kiss they shared and how they both decided to start dating each other. He got a shower and then got dress. He thought he would call Serena later on that day to see if she wanted to go out to see a movie with him tomorrow. But right now he thought he should go tell Andrew what had happen about the night before. He left his place to head to the arcade when something didn't seem right. He felt like Serena was on trouble, but where was she, and if she was in trouble then how bad was it? He thought that he should go and see if she was at the temple with the girls. He knew she spent most of her time there with them to begin with. So Darien headed over to the temple which he arrived at a few minutes later in his car. When he got there he saw the four girls talking about something and notice that Serena was no where in sight.

"Hey girls, have you seen Serena anywhere lately?" Darien asked as he walked up to them quickly.

"Oh, hi Darien…..um she left about a half an hour ago. Why?" reply Raye offhandedly.

"Oh." said Darien. Darien had a really bad feeling now.

"Darien is there something wrong?" Amy asked noticing the worried expression on his face.

"I don't know Amy. All I know is that I have a really bad feeling that Serena is in trouble. But I don't know where she could be at." The girls look at him all now concern for their leader.

"Alright, then we should try and find her. I bet she is fine but it wouldn't hurt to find her and double check. We should split up and try to find her." Mina said thoughtfully to everyone.

"Ok, Mina and I will check the park." Raye stated calmly.

"Lita and I will go to her house and check there." said Amy while Lita nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll check the arcade." said Darien. Then everyone split up into their groups and ran to find the leader and make sure she was alright.

*The park*

"Let me go Malachite! You will never win!" Sailor Moon screamed angrily at him. He just smile at with as if he knew something she did not. Then Jane show up out of nowhere and stood beside Malachite with a sinister smile on her own face.

"Hello, Sailor Moon or should I say Serena." Jane stated to Sailor Moon coolly. Sailor Moon couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was stunned that her schoolmate knew her identity.

"How did you know who I' am?" Sailor Moon asked shock written clearly in her eyes.

"I saw you transform into Sailor Moon. I want you to die for taking Darien away from me." She stated angrily to Sailor Moon.

"I didn't know he was in love with me, honest Jane, and he didn't know either, please forgive me." Sailor Moon pleaded to her friend hoping she could make her realize that she wasn't the enemy and had never wanted to hurt her friend either.

"No, you will be punish for falling in love with him, but your life can be spare if you renounce your feelings for him. That is the only way you can survive this." She stated to Sailor Moon in a mater of fact tone.

"I will never renounce my true feelings for Darien. I love him Jane!"

"Then you will die."

"Venus love chain in circle!" Suddendly Venus' attack hit the ropes that were holding Sailor Moon which came unwrapped from the tree, setting her free.

"Jane why are you on their side?" ask Sailor Mars surprised to see Jane with the enemy.

"Because, I want Serena to suffer for taking Darien away from me."

"You know who Sailor Moon is?" replied Sailor Venus surprised at the realization that that Jane had called Sailor Moon by her name.

"Yes I do know. I saw her transform when she thought she was alone."

"So good bye scouts!" yelled Malachite as he prepared to attack them with the girls tensed up in preparation of the attack.

"Mercury bubbles blast!"

"Don't you even think about Malachite. You will never get the crystal." Sailor Jupiter shouted with a smug smile on her face. All five of the scouts were now surrounding Malachite and Jane. Sailor Moon took out her wand with the crystal on top of it.

"Moon Crystal ah!" Sailor Moon started to say the attack but Malachite grab Sailor Moon by the throat holding in mid air as she struggle to get out of his. When he first grabbed her, she drop the wand, on the ground, it clattered onto the cement floor in the middle between Malachite and one of the scouts.

"Any of you scouts even think of moving a step close and I'll cut off her air supple right here, and kill her now." He threatened them.

"Let her go now !" Sailor Mars yelled. Sailor Mars could see her friend was in trouble and was scared for her life. Sailor Moon was gasping for air, she felt very dizzy, and felt like she was going to faint.

"Give me the wand and I'll let her go. If not then….you know what will happen to you precious Princess." said Malachite

"Don't...give...the...crystal up...for...me ...scouts." gasp Sailor Moon who was losing air. The four girls looked on with no hope for they could nothing it seemed to save their leader. They couldn't hit Malachite with an attack for fear of hitting Sailor Moon. They were running out of time and they knew it. Malachite kept tightening his hold on Sailor Moon's neck so she couldn't breathe. Just then Tuxedo Mask shows up and is the spot that Sailor Moon had once stood only moments before with the wand directly in front of him.

"Let her go now Malachite, you are surrounded. You can't win this fight." Tuxedo told him. He walked over to the wand and picked it up. Tuxedo Mask didn't see Jane by Malachite but she knew his real identity just by the way his eyes were showing his feelings towards Sailor Moon at the moment.

"Well Darien nice to see you here to help Serena out." Jane stated coldly.

"How do you know who I' am? Jane why are you on their side?"

"You think after finding out about your betrayal that I would just let you two go by with you life unpunished. Think again because I'm not on your side and Serena will pay one way or another. So just hand over the wand." Jane said to him. Malachite threw Sailor Moon to the ground. She didn't move at all due the fact that she was no longer breathing because of him. The scouts and Tuxedo masked look up in fear as their fallen leader did no get up or stir after being let go. Upon seeing the reaction of the scouts and Tuxedo Mask, Malachite and Jane took the time to escape and they disappear. Tuxedo mask went over to Sailor Moon side to make sure she was all right. The other scouts follow him Tuxedo Mask all fearing that the worst. He bent down to see if she was breathing and notice right away that there was something wrong.

"She not breathing you guys!" He exclaimed.

"What!" The girls said.

"Darien you have to do CPR to get her to breathe again." Sailor Mercury said logically as she kept in calm and in control of the situation.

"I know that Sailor Mercury." Tuxedo Mask started CPR. In his mind he was scare of losing the woman he loved He couldn't go on living if she died.

"Serena please don't die I love you." He whispered to her as kept trying to get her to breath. He didn't stop using CPR while the girls had tears in their eyes. They were scare that they would lose her.

"Please, Serena, don't die, please wake up. Come on Serena wake up. You're the Princess we need you." said Sailor Mars.

"Come on Serena wake up" said Venus with tears coming down her face. Then a few seconds later Sailor Moon abruptly started to cough as she gasped for her into her lungs. Then a few seconds later her eyes fluttered open her blue eyes swirling with confusion. When her eyes focus she saw Darien, fear was in his midnight blue eyes, and notice that he was holding her.

"What happen to Malachite and Jane?" Sailor Moon asked quietly.

"They left but you know they will be back later." replied Sailor Venus. The five girls de transform back into there cloths and so did Darien.

"Are you all right Serena?" Darien asked her fear evident in his voice still.

"Yes, I' am. Please don't worry about me Darien." The girls happy that their leader was safe again left the new two couple alone giving them their space after the near death that their leader had. Darien and Serena walk into the park with each other. Darien stopped walking and turned Serena around.

"Serena I was scared that I had lost you." He told her honestly.

"Don't worry now that I'm fine thanks to you and the scouts." She said to him with a smile. Darien nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Serena's waist to hug her. Serena willingly went into Darien's arms happy to be with him and that he was there for her when ever she needed.

*3 Months Later*

Well it has been 3 months since the last attack with Jane. Serena and Darien have been dating for the past 3 months and today was there anniversary. Serena was heading to the temple to talk about the negaverse, and then was to meet up with Darien later at the arcade. When she got there Amy, Lita, and Raye were sitting talking about boys and shopping. Serena walked up to them with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey guys what up?" She asked them happily.

"Hey Serena!" said Lita.

"What Serena is on time for once? I don't believe it." said Raye mockingly to her friend.

"Shut up Raye. What do you know anyways?" Serena countered back. Before Raye could retort back Amy's communicator went off causing a fight between the two to halt.

"Hey Mina what wrong?" Amy asked her friend.

"Luna and I found the entrance to the negaverse's lair and it time to kick there butt.

As Mina was telling them that Darien shown up to see the four girls talk about the location of the entrance and then transform. When Sailor Moon and the other were done Serena notice him standing as Tuxedo mask.

"Tuxedo mask how long have you been standing there?" She asked him.

"Long enough to hear where the negaverse is hiding out and see you transform."

"Well, we're going kick their butts. Are you coming?" Jupiter asked him with an arrogant smile on her lips.

"I'm coming with you too." Tuxedo Mask had declared to them causing Sailor Moon to blush at the remark. Just then something grab Tuxedo Mask and took him away into a black hole. Sailor Moon tried to help him but it was too late and he was no longer standing before her willing to help out in the fight. Then Beryl appeared out of the blue.

"Well, well Princess it looks like I have your Prince. Now what are you going to do? Now that I have him he will be on my side!" She stated before laughing evilly at them.

"Give him back Beryl now!" Sailor Moon screamed at her as tears were flowing freely. But Queen Beryl just left laughing at them.

What will the negaverse do to Darien? Can Sailor Moon save him? Find out on  
chapter 5 the last battle with Queen Beryl!


End file.
